Home for Christmas
by Kamen Rider Chrome
Summary: Shadow brings Raven to his home to meet his parents for Christmas. Hope you like it.


Christmas Special

Rachel was fidgeting. She was standing in front of a large mansion, which just so happened to be Ichijyo's house.

Rachel was dressed in a black sweater and a black knee length skirt. She also had a pair of black mittens and snowshoes on her. The black pendant was still worn around her neck and a dark blue scarf was wrapped around it. Rachel felt naked and nervous without her cloak

"I can't do this," she repeated to herself, "I can't do this."

"You can do this Rachel, trust me," said Ichijyo.

"But what if your parents don't like me? What if they hate me coz I'm a half demon? What if they think I'm not good enough for you?"

Ichijyo rolled his eyes. He answered, "Rachel, you do know who you're talking to, right? I'm a Vampangel, an angel and vampire hybrid for heaven's sake. My parents are the most tolerant people I know." He was dressed in black jeans and a sweater. Black gloves covered his hands. A red scarf was wrapped around his neck. He placed his hand on Rachel's shoulder. "It'll be okay Rachel. My parents will love you," Ichijyo said reassuringly.

Ichijyo had suggested that he and Rachel spend Christmas with him and his family back in his home in England. The mansion was large and looked like an old castle.

Actually, it was a castle, the Akuma family ancestral home to be exact.

The large doors opened with a creak, causing Rachel to jump a bit.

"You're letting Timid out Rachel," Ichijyo chided her.

"I have good reason to," she replied. "You did tell your parents that we were coming, right?"

The doors opened wide to reveal a tall butler. He was completely pale and had short black hair. He took a scrutinizing towards Rachel before turning to look at Ichijyo.

"It is good to see you, Young Master Ichijyo." The butler bowed. He then took their bags. "Please come in." Carrying the bags as if they were nothing, the pale butler led them into the castle.

Rachel gulped. The atmosphere of the castle wasn't what was frightening her. It was the fact she was meeting Ichijyo's parents. She looked towards Ichijyo and saw a smile on his face.

"Ladies first," he said politely as he invited her into the castle.

She went in. Ichijyo followed her shortly after. He shut the doors and Rachel's eyes widened at the interior of the castle.

"Wow…"

"You like?" Ichijyo asked with a smirk.

The interior of the castle was both gothic and medieval. The walls were colored a deep black and medieval weapons and armor adorned the walls. They walked down the hall and Rachel saw the portraits of all of Ichijyo's ancestors. Ichijyo smiled as Rachel regarded a picture of his father painted in 1567.

"And he still looks that young?' she asked.

"Pretty much," Ichijyo shrugged. "I'll probably be able to live as long as he does, if I so choose."

"What do you mean?"

Ichijyo explained, "As a Warlock, my father chose to forsake his immortality to be with my mother. He'd rather die with her than live without her." Ichijyo gestured down the hall. "Come on, my parents are waiting for us in the living room."

Rachel nervously followed Ichijyo through the hallway and wished that she had brought her cloak so that she could hide herself from his parents. What would they think if they found out she was a half demon? Then again, Ichijyo was also a vampire/angel halfbreed, so that couldn't be a problem. But what if they asked about her parents? Her mother had died when she was still a little girl and her father…

Rachel shook her head. Now wasn't the time to think that way.

The two Titans had arrived in the living room. It was decorated the same way as the rest of the house. There was fireplace with a family portrait above it. The fireplace also hanged stockings. A regal carpet decorated the floor and there were various decorations around. There was also a Christmas tree in the middle of the room with presents under it. In front of her sat two figures that had been waiting for them. They were both seated on a dark blue couch and smiling at them. They both got up and started walking towards them.

The man looked like an older version of Ichijyo, except his hair was the darkest shade of blue and pulled back in a ponytail. He had pale skin and glasses worn over his red eyes. He was dressed in a black suit with a cape flowing down his shoulders.

The woman didn't look too gothic. She was dressed in a pink sweater and blue jeans. She had long red hair and brownish gold eyes.

The woman ran towards Rachel and Ichijyo and scooped the two teens in a bone-crushing hug.

"Ichijyo!" she squealed, "It's good to see you again son!" she said happily as she hugged them tight.

"Mother! I've missed you too!" Ichijyo gasped, "Could you please let us go!"

Rachel's eyes were about to pop out of her sockets and her face was turning blue. Mr. Amakusa thought it was a good time to act.

"Yes dear, please release the children," he said.

Mrs. Amakusa smiled and then let both Ichijyo and Rachel go.

Rachel was taking in deep breath and Ichijyo was gasping for air,

"You weren't kidding," Rachel gasped, "When you said your mother was just like Starfire."

"I never kid!" Ichijyo defended.

After catching his breath, Ichijyo introduced Rachel to his parents.

"Mother, father, I would like to introduce you two to Rachel Roth."

Rachel had told Ichijyo before that her mother's last name was Roth, so Ichijyo decided to use that as her last name.

Mrs. Amakusa took Rachel into another hug, this time, not so hard.

"It's good to finally meet you dear!" Mrs. Amakusa said happily.

"Keiko," Mr. Amakusa said, "Please let the young girl down. We have much to discuss."

Mrs. Amakusa pouted. "You're no fun!"

So Rachel and Ichijyo sat down in front of the parents and told them about everything that had happened. Rachel told them about everything she knew since she became a Titan and Ichijyo told them about stuff that had happened since he became a Titan.

Mr. and Mrs. Amakusa listened in amazement at the adventures the Titans have had.

"I think I can relate to this Terra girl," Mr. Amakusa said, rubbing his chin. "I now what it's like to be evil, then good, but have no one trust you." He rested his arm over Mrs. Amakusa's shoulders. "It was because of Keiko that I became good in the end."

"You were evil once?" Rachel asked, curiously.

"Very much. I'm not proud of it, but I'm still working at atoning for my sins."

"I think that we're all trying to do that, one way or another," replied Rachel. Rachel smiled. This wasn't so bad.

"Tell me Rachel," Mrs. Amakusa started, "What of your parents?" she asked.

Ichijyo's eyes widened slightly as if his mother had asked a forbidden question. Actually she had. Rachel froze still.

"I…I got to go!" Rachel said nervously before she ran out of the living room.

"Was it something I said?" Mrs. Amakusa said, confused.

"I'll go see what's wrong with Rachel," Ichijyo said as he ran after his girlfriend.

Mr. Amakusa crossed his arms and closed his eyes. Then he kissed his wife on the cheek and said, "I'll be back later," before going off after the teens.

Mrs. Amakusa was still confused. "Was it something I said?"

* * *

Ichijyo was walking through the dark hallway before he found Rachel, curled up on the floor. She was crying.

Ichijyo kneeled down and placed a hand on her shoulder. Rachel slapped it away.

"Rachel…" Ichijyo said, sympathetically.

"I…I knew coming here was a bad…bad idea," Rachel sobbed.

"Rachel, please stop crying," Ichijyo said.

"I think I want to go back to the Tower and spend Christmas alone, thank you very much," she cried again.

"Rachel please," Ichijyo pleaded. "I'm sorry about what my mother said, okay? She didn't know."

Rachel glared at him, eyes welled up with tears. "And what do you want me to tell her? 'I'm sorry, but my mother's dead and my father is an evil demon called Trigon the Terrible. And you know what? He raped my mother and I'm the bastard daughter of an evil demon'!" she spat sarcastically.

"Rachel…"

"Just…Just go!"

"Rachel," Ichijyo's arms wrapped around Rachel. Rachel struggled to break free. "Rachel, I don't care about all that. I don't care about Trigon or by the fact that he's evil," he said. "I care about you, my little black bird, only you," he said sincerely.

"Shadow…" Rachel cried into his chest and hugged him tight. They both sat on the floor, holding each other.

Ichijyo's father was listening to the whole thing and smiled. He had known about Trigon for a long time and had heard that he had a daughter here on Earth. So what if Rachel was Trigon's daughter? It didn't really matter, and Rachel shouldn't be judged like that.

He slowly walked up to the two teens and cleared his throat. The couple jumped up in surprise and stood at attention in front of the older man.

"Fa…Father!" Ichijyo stammered, blushing like mad.

Rachel was also covering her reddened cheeks as well as wiping away the tears.

Mr. Amakusa's gaze fell on Rachel, "So you're Trigon's daughter, huh?" Rachel grimaced and Ichijyo frowned.

"If you want me to leave sir, then I will. I'll understand if you don't want me to see your son anymore."

Suddenly Mr. Amakusa's expression changed from serious to full blown out laughter. The two teens sweatdropped as the man clutched his sides and laughed. Mrs. Amakusa ran up to her laughing husband, after following after him.

"Listen, Rachel," Mr. Amakusa managed to say between chuckles, "We don't care about all that."

"That's what I said," Ichijyo smiled.

"The circumstances of one's birth do not determine a person's worth or value. It is what we do with the gift of life that truly makes us who we are," Mr Amakusa said. "An old friend once told me that a long time ago, and I still believe in it."

"Am I missing something here?" Mrs. Amakusa said, obviously confused.

Ichijyo and Mr. Amakusa explained to her. Mrs. Amakusa then gave Rachel a sympathetic hug and apologized for asking such a private question.

"So…I can stay?" Rachel asked, perplexed and relieved.

"Are you kidding, we'd love you to stay!" Mrs. Amakusa exclaimed. Rachel smiled slightly.

"Tonight we shall have our Christmas dinner with the whole family," Mr. Amakusa announced.

Ichijyo sweatdropped, "Um…mother, father, is that really such a good idea?" Ichijyo asked. But his question was ignored as he looked down to the floor.

"Something wrong?" Rachel asked, wrapping her arms from behind Ichijyo's shoulders.

"Looks like the whole clan is coming tonight," Ichijyo groaned.

"So?" Rachel said, "That doesn't seem like such a big deal."

"Trust me Rachel, it is a big deal. And when I mean big, I mean BIG."

* * *

"You weren't kidding when you said this thing was going to be big," Rachel said as she watched the members of the Akuma clan enter the large hall, all 1000 of them. The large hall was golden in color and there was a long table with various foods served up for the guests. A large Christmas tree stood in the middle, decorated with gothic versions of normal decorations. The ornaments were in the shape of skulls and there were bats instead of stars. Atop the tree was a figurine that looked like an angel, but with horns under the halo and two pairs of wings; one pair were angel wings while the other pair were devil wings. Presents and gifts were being thrown under it by the arriving guests

"I never kid," Ichijyo said. "Punch?" he offered. Rachel took the offered glass and took small sips of the crimson colored drink.

It was the night of Christmas Eve and all members of the demonic Akuma clan had arrived to celebrate it. It was both a dinner and a ball and Rachel needed to dress up. The only problem was she didn't have the right dress, until now.

Rachel was dressed in a dark blue dress that went down to her ankles. It was sleeveless and dark blue gloves were worn over her arms. The dress had slits on each side. (It looks like the dress Rachel wore in the original Teen Titans comic books)

Ichijyo was dressed in a black tuxedo with a black cape that came down from his shoulders. His hair was also neatly pulled back, combed, and tied in a ponytail.

A young man with long brown hair and pointed ears came towards Ichijyo. He was dressed in a tuxedo much like Ichijyo's but with a red cape. He grinned slightly that revealed his fangs. Ichijyo smiled pleasantly at the demon.

"Cousin Vladimir, how have you been?' Ichijyo greeted.

"I am fine dear cousin, very, very fine," Vladimir spoke with a slight Russian accent. Vladimir's red eyes fell upon Rachel. "And who is this lovely creature?"

"Rachel," she answered in monotone. Vladimir then took hold of Rachel's hand and kissed it. Ichijyo glared and his left eyebrow twitched. Rachel blushed and pulled her hand away.

"I hope you enjoy your evening, cousin," Vladimir said as he floated away.

"Is that really your cousin?" Rachel asked a still angry looking Ichijyo.

Ichijyo expression softened. "Yes. But be careful," Ichijyo warned. "Vladimir is a womanizer and loves to take women home with him…and drink their blood."

Rachel raised an eyebrow. "He's a vampire?"

"Very much. Most of the members of the Akuma clan are demons and some of them are wizards, witches and other creatures of the human nightmare."

"And they all enjoy Christmas?" Rachel asked skeptically.

"Do not be surprised Rachel. As demonic as we are, the Akuma clan is still only human, so to speak," he smiled.

"Hey, little brother," a cheery voice called out and Ichijyo turned to be face to face with his sister, Megami. Next to her was their youngest brother, Devlin. With them were none other than Danielle Phantom and…Ekelo?

"Ekelo?" Raven asked. "Why are you here?"

"Moon forced me," Ekelo muttered only for Megami to grab his hand and squeeze it tightly. Ekelo was wearing a nice dress suit.

"Wow, you really do have a large family, Dev," Danielle said, impressed. She was in Ghost Mode and wearing a black and white dress that looked like the one Sam wore that one time. Her hair was undone.

"Of course," Devlin answered. He was wearing a black tuxedo with a red shirt and bat-like bowtie. Megami was wearing a strapless pink dress.

"Hey, there are your parents," Rachel pointed out. The trio of siblings turned and smiled as their parents came into the hall.

Mr. Amakusa was dressed in a black tuxedo with a bow tie shaped like a bat. He wore a red dress shirt under the tuxedo coat and a red belt around his waist. A crimson cape was worn over his shoulders. He too had changed to his demon form. He had white skin and pointed ears. His hair was blood red like his eyes. He had discarded his glasses. His fangs could be seen under the upper lip.

Mrs. Amakusa on the other hand was dressed in a black Chinese Cheongsam with blood red roses decorating it. She also held a fan in front of her face and her long red hair was tied up in a tight bun on top of her head. She smiled at her son and his girlfriend.

"Enjoying yourselves, children?" Mrs. Amakusa said pleasantly.

Rachel, Danielle and Megami curtseyed as Ekelo, Devlin and Ichijyo bowed.

"You are looking lovely tonight mother," Ichijyo complimented.

"Does that mean I'm not beautiful," Rachel chided.

"You are not beautiful," Ichijyo remarked. "You are enchanting," he said as he kissed her on the cheek. Rachel blushed slightly as Mrs. Amakusa giggled like a little girl as she gave her husband a peck on the cheek.

"So this must be Danielle," Mrs. Amakusa said to Devlin, her youngest son. "She's very pretty and she's a ghost."

"Half ghost, actually," Danielle clarified.

Mr. Amakusa was whispering something into Ekelo's ear and the half demon's eyes widened before he started to sweat. Mr. Amakusa said, "You understand?" Ekelo nodded. "Good."

"What did he say to you?" Megami asked. Ekelo chose not to answer and smiled.

"Come now, son, we must go to the banquet table to start the dinner," Mr. Amakusa commanded.

"Yes father," Ichijyo said.

Suddenly, a woman dressed in dark robes and wearing a hood over her head appeared in front of the 3 Amakusas and Rachel. Ichijyo immediately recognized her.

"Good evening great grandmother and Merry Christmas," Ichijyo greeted.

"Merry Christmas Grandmother," Mr. Amakusa greeted.

The Akuma matriarch merely bowed and whispered, "Merry Christmas." Before walking away.

"That was your great grandmother?" Rachel asked.

"Pretty much. Even after 3000 years, she can still use magic," Ichijyo answered.

"3000 ?" Rachel said disbelievingly.

"Do not be surprised Rachel," Mr. Amakusa started. "Members of our clan can live as long as we want, within reason."

"So who's the oldest?" Rachel asked, curiously.

Both men shrugged.

"That helps," Raven said sarcastically.

"It's okay Rachel," Mrs. Amakusa assured her. "The oldest member of this family I have ever met has got to be Ichijyo's Great Grandfather."

"And how old is he?"

"About 5000 years old, I think."

Ichijyo spoke up, "But the last time he told me he was 6000."

Mr. Amakusa also added, "He told me he was 5500."

"He's actually just 6500," another voice spoke up.

Mr. Amakusa whirled around, "Father, you came!"

"Merry Christmas, Grandfather," Ichijyo greeted.

The older man had a mustache and short beard. His black hair was short and slicked back. His eyes were the most intense red color anyone has ever soon. He was a head taller than Mr. Amakusa. He was dressed in a black coat with a cape that had a large collar. He smiled at his son and grandson. "Merry Christmas." He kissed Mrs. Amakusa on the hand. His gaze then turned to Rachel. "And who is this dark beauty?"

"Rachel Roth," Rachel introduced herself as she curtseyed slightly.

"She is my date, grandfather," Ichijyo explained.

Ichijyo's Grandfather ruffled his grandson's hair slightly and smiled. "You made a very fine choice. She is very beautiful," he complimented, causing both teens to blush. He kissed Rachel on the hand. "Enjoy yourself."

Rachel felt comfortable in this environment. The people were demons and half demons and there were also witches and Warlocks galore. She didn't feel out of place at all.

Rachel smiled. Tonight was going to be a Merry Christmas for her after all.

Later, the whole Akuma clan was seated at the table. Rachel sat next to Ichijyo while Mr. Amakusa sat next to his wife.

Mr. Amakusa who was the current head of the clan raised a glass of red wine up high as he toasted.

After the toast, the clan dug in. Rachel could see a shapeshifter change his fingers into a knife and fork and drank through a straw. There was also a man with two heads. She also saw a pair of Incubi and Succubi seducing and playfully flirting with one another as they ate. Ichijyo's Great Grandmother ate quietly and her food disappeared into her hood. Most of the more human looking ones ate quietly as they conversed with one another.

Rachel wasn't used to large gatherings. But this was good. She was at least with people like her.

Music played as the dinner was finished. It was time to dance.

"May I have this dance, Rachel?" Ichijyo asked politely.

"Yes," Rachel said as she held Ichijyo by the hand and walked with him to the dance floor.

* * *

It was an hour to midnight and when the clock struck twelve it finally would be Christmas. The tree shone as brightly as the room did. The whole Akuma clan were on the dance floor, dancing away like there was no tomorrow. An orchestra played the most gothic of music, and that was how the clan liked it.

Ballroom dancing was a first for Rachel. She was never much for dancing, but when she had gone out with Ichijyo on their first date, it felt natural to her as her body moved gracefully to the music.

It was either she liked dancing or rather who she was dancing with.

Ichijyo, even though he was warrior, danced gracefully as he held her. His left hand rested around her waist while his right hand was holding her left. Rachel's right hand rested on Ichijyo's shoulders.

Her dress and his cape swirled around as they twirled to the music, much like the rest of the dancers. Rachel didn't pay too much attention to the music as her gaze was fixated on the young dhampire/Zodiac Knight she was dancing with. Ichijyo was many things to her: a friend, a fighter, an honorable warrior, and her one true love.

Being with Ichijyo made her forget about Malchior's betrayal and she welcomed the feeling with open arms.

The music slowed down slightly as Ichijyo drew her closer to himself, Rachel had her hands on his shoulders while his own hands were around her waist.

"Rachel," he whispered into her ear.

"Yes?" she replied as she rested her head on his strong chest.

"I love you so much, Rachel."

Rachel blushed, not being used to this sort of affection. "I love you too, Ichijyo." She sighed as she listened to his soft heartbeat. Ichijyo's touch was both cold and warm. _Maybe it's because he's only half vampire, _Rachel thought.

"I got a gift for you," he said.

Rachel stared up into his crimson eyes. "You really didn't have to."

"I wanted to. I know I could've bought you anything you wanted, but I made it instead."

"What is it?" she asked, curious.

"You'll see, my little blackbird, you'll see," he whispered softly as they continued to dance.

Ichijyo felt someone tap him on the shoulder. He turned his head around. It was Vladimir.

"May I have this dance with Ms. Rachel?" he asked politely.

Ichijyo's eyes narrowed as his left eyebrow twitched. "I don't know, cousin Vlad. What do you think Rachel?"

Rachel said, "I'd love to Vladimir." She was just being polite, but Ichijyo couldn't help being jealous. Rachel was swept away onto the dance floor. Ichijyo went to the table, took out the chair and sat down, arms crossed and an annoyed expression on his face. His parents noticed this and sat next to him. The young snake knight was now sitting between his parents.

"Something wrong, Ichi-kun?" Mrs. Amakusa asked, worriedly.

"Nothing," he muttered.

"You know you can't lie to us, son. We know you too well," Mr. Amakusa said.

Ichijyo sighed. "I just…I just can't stand it when there's another guy going after Rachel. It just makes my blood boil."

Mr. Amakusa raised an eyebrow. He smiled. "You're growing up to be just like me everyday son. You really love her, don't you?"

Ichijyo nodded, a blush formed on his pale face.

Mrs. Amakusa clasped her hands. "Oh that's great!" she hugged her son tight, causing his eyes to bulge out. He pointed to his face and Mrs. Amakusa let go, letting him breathe. He looked to his father.

"How can you stand mother hugging the life out of you?" he asked.

Mr. Amakusa shrugged. "I just do." Ichijyo grumbled.

"PERVERT!" Rachel's angry screech echoed through the hall as Vladimir was thrown face first into the wall, leaving him stuck in it. Rachel left the dance hall in huff. She was angry and dark aura was glowing around her.

She stomped towards Ichijyo.

"What happened?" Ichijyo asked.

"That…that thing grabbed my ass!" she spat. "Then he tried to kiss me."

"And then you decided to throw him into a wall?" Ichijyo inquired.

"Tell me, is your cousin always like that?" Rachel asked. Ichijyo nodded. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"As annoying as perverted as he is, Vladimir is still family, unfortunately. I can't go around bad mouthing any member of my family. It would have been dishonorable." He stood in front of her and placed his hands on her shoulders. Mr. And Mrs. Amakusa walked away, not intending to disturb the young couple. Ichijyo kissed Rachel lightly on the side of her head, brushing away a few locks of her purple hair. She was truly beautiful in his eyes.

"I know. I'm sorry of what I did to him, though he did grab my ass," Rachel said, still obviously angry.

"There's no need to apologize, he deserved it. Unfortunately, he still doesn't know proper manners towards women."

Vladimir walked in on the couple obviously oblivious to the punishment he had received. Ichijyo didn't want to have anything to do with his perverted cousin at the moment, so he did what he had to do.

"Vladimir," Ichijyo said through clenched teeth, "Please, go away."

"I'm hurt, cousin," Vladimir said playfully as he reached out for Rachel. He was violently flung into another wall.

"Now you're hurt." Ichijyo eyes were glowing red and so did the mark on his forehead. He then felt Rachel's lips on his cheek.

"Thanks," she said.

"You're welcome, Rachel."

Suddenly they both noticed mistletoe floating above their heads. Their heads turned to see Mr. and Mrs. Amakusa, waving at them and smiling.

"Mother…Father…" Ichijyo groaned, blushing, embarrassed by his parents' action.

Rachel shrugged. "It won't do any good to glare with them. C'mon." she closed her eyes and puckered her lips. Ichijyo rolled his eyes and ignored his parents as he leaned forward and gave Rachel a sweet and passionate kiss.

The kiss spoke for itself

_I love you, _both minds whispered.

The clock struck midnight

It was Christmas.

All the guests cheered as they went for the tree, grabbing greedily at their gifts. Ichijyo frowned and concentrated as two presents levitated towards him. One was flat and wrapped in black wrapping paper. The smaller one was a box shape and wrapped in purple wrapping paper. Ichijyo let the first one fall into Rachel's hands. Rachel tore at the paper to reveal a beautiful portrait of herself.

"Shadow, it's beautiful," she said.

"I know, because it's you." The second gift floated in font of her. She placed the painting onto the chair and unwrapped the smaller package to reveal a red velvet box. She opened it to reveal a black diamond ring.

"Shadow?"

"It's for you. I found the diamond somewhere a long time ago but didn't know what to do with it, until now that is."

Rachel smiled as she wore the ring. "Thank you." She gave him a kiss. "I don't have anything for you though," she said sadly.

Ichijyo shook his head. "I already got what I've always wanted."

"What is that?"

Ichijyo smiled and answered, "You."

Rachel blushed as Ichijyo leaned forward and gave her another kiss. The music started and Ichijyo took her to the dance floor.

Both teens danced the night away, on Christmas, holding each other close

_Merry Christmas_

THE END


End file.
